


the thing you didn't know you wanted

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Semi Public, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, self discovery, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: It’s a vibrator. A fucking vibrator. Even bought a sex toy. For them. Just like that. Without asking Isak. Isak feels his cheeks go red just from looking at the box. He reads the short description on the side.Male vibrating prostate massager. Wireless remote control, USB charger, seven stimulation patterns.Fuck.***Original work in Swedish here.





	the thing you didn't know you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Skandi smut challenge. Our prompts were _edging_ and _semi public_ , and if you can understand Scandinavian (yes, it's a language), go knock yourself out at [Skandismututfodringen](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen) 
> 
> The lovely [Mynameisnotthepoint](http://mynameisnotthepoint.tumblr.com/) has helped me so much with the translation, general flow, choiche of words and well, everything here - thank you so much! <3<3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

It all started this morning. Isak hasn’t been able to focus all day. Fucking Even. How is it possible for him to just do something like that and then leave for work as if nothing happened? 

Isak had emptied the mailbox this morning. The small metal box was filled to the brim with junk mail – he really has to remember to put up a sign saying no thanks to that shit, can’t be bothered to go to the recycling bin with junk mail –, a bill or two, a newspaper that belonged to their neighbour and a small parcel for Even. Isak hadn’t recognized the sender – sometimes they order games or clothes online, and then there’s Even’s hair product that he can’t find in Oslo but has to order from Great Britain – but this was something else. 

“Oh, yeah, that one,” Even had answered, taking the parcel while looking a bit hesitant, a gesture that spurred Isaks curiosity even more. Christmas was over, and his birthday wasn’t exactly around the corner either. 

“So what is it? Did you buy something unnecessary?” Isak had smiled smugly, while looking at Even who still hadn’t opened the box. It made him even more sure that Even bought something they really didn’t need. And they had decided to save money, to go traveling together in summer. 

“No, yeah, it’s a thing. For us. I, eh, thought it might be fun,” Even had replied while checking the time, muttered a “shit” while collecting his keys and his phone, shoved his feet into his shoes and moved towards the front door. “Gotta go, I start my shift in fifteen. You can open it if you want to, love you!”

Okay, so he was allowed to open it if he wanted to. That meant it surely couldn’t be big deal; it had to be some obscure film Even had found and wanted them to watch tonight. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and started to open the parcel. He might as well take the box with him when he took out the recycling bin, the garbage bags were overflowing anyway. Someone hadn’t rinsed the milk cartons properly either, so the kitchen wasn’t smelling particularly nice right now. 

***

It’s a vibrator. A fucking vibrator. Even bought a sex toy. For them. Just like that. Without asking Isak. Isak feels his cheeks go red just from looking at the box. He reads the short description on the side. _Male vibrating prostate massager. Wireless remote control, USB charger, seven stimulation patterns._ Fuck. 

That well-known feeling hits him again, the feeling he thought he was done with. Almost like a nausea, a lump forming in his stomach, growing bigger, expanding to his throat, making his skin feel tight and warm and it’s getting harder to breathe. A paranoid kind of feeling, like everyone can see through the walls of the apartment, knows what he’s thinking and what he’s doing, and is judging him for it. 

Because the thing is: he’s curious about how it feels, how it looks. How big it is, inside its box. How it would be like to use it, to try it on Even. To sit between his legs and gently push it against him. To watch the black silicone sink into him. To use the remote control while it’s inside Even, then maybe use his hands and his mouth as well. And what if he would let Even use it on him?

He pushes the bad thoughts aside, he _is_ done with them. Instead, he lets his curiosity take over. 

He opens the box. The vibrator sits there, wrapped in a silky bag. It’s quite heavy, with a velvety smooth surface. A small information leaflet stating that it can be used in the shower and is best used with water-based lubricant. The leaflet also has embarrassing drawings how to insert it and how to locate the prostate, totally un-sexy, reminding him of the drawings in his biology textbook about human development and then there’s a photo of a white, heterosexual couple smiling. He opens a private tab on his phone’s browser instead, googling the product. Clicks on a site for sex toys and quickly ascertains that Even could have bought something much worse. Amongst paddles and fleshlights (and seriously, 50 shades of Grey lubricant?), he finds the right product. 

Half an hour later, he has done his homework. Read some articles, watched some videos, all of them NSFW. Isak Valtersen is a researcher, and he wants to know what he is getting himself into. Not like Even, who relies more on his feelings and goes with the flow. 

His cheeks aren’t any less red, and he’s not normally embarrassed by porn, but this time it’s more personal, more up close and possible. He has imagined Even in front of him the whole time, gotten ideas, found stuff he wants to try. If Even wants to, that is. He enters the bedroom, puts the vibrator on charge underneath the bed and decides to take out the recycling anyway. He could go shopping on the way home. He adds water based lube to his shopping list, checks the cupboard for coffee, but then remembers that Even is supposed to bring some home from work. 

 

***

Isak:  
So that was a fun parcel

Even:  
You opened it?

Isak:  
You told me to

Even:  
Ok, so I know I didn’t talk to you about it, but I ordered it ages ago when I found it on sale and then I kind of forgot about it. 

Even:  
What do you think? I’m not going to force you to use it, I just thought it could be fun

Even:  
Or you know, feel good, but we don’t have to use it at all. 

Even:  
Isak? I’m sorry. 

Isak:  
Even, chill. It’s charging right now. 

Even:  
Seriously?

Isak:  
Yes, seriously. But you have to promise me one thing. 

Even:  
Anything! 

Isak:  
That Magnus NEVER finds it. Because if he does, I’m going to have to leave the country. 

Even:  
In that case I’m coming with you, haha

Even:  
But you did put it on charge?

Isak:  
Yes? 

Even:  
fuck Isak. 

Isak:  
I googled it too, so I know how to use it. I can show you later. 

Even:  
Isak!!!! I’ve got three hours left on my shift, wtf?

Isak:  
:))) 

Isak:  
Don’t forget the coffee! See you later! 

***

When Even comes home he has brought food from the best Indian restaurant, the one you have to take a detour to pass. Chicken tikka masala, that spinach-casserole with home-made cheese that he loves, garlic naan-bread and deep fried vegetables with mint yoghurt. Everything, really. Isak senses that it’s Evens bad conscience that has somehow manifested itself through his favourite food, but like, it’s ok, nothing to worry about. And they get to eat a really nice dinner. They’re sitting on the balcony, the air outside is warm and the evening sun is warm on their skin. There is just enough space for two chairs and a small table, their knees are touching and there is always a risk that their bottles of beer will topple over when one of them moves something, but it’s cosy. Even is scooping up sauce with his bread, it’s running along his fingers and he puts them in his mouth to prevent the sauce from ending up on his t-shirt. Isak can’t stop watching his mouth, how he hollows his cheeks around his fingers, the faint red mark on Even’s neck that he left there himself a couple of days ago. There is tension in the air, but not the bad kind, not the kind of tension after a fight. It’s more a kind of excitement. Anticipation. 

They have finished their meal and are sitting opposite each other with a beer in hand. Isak has put his feet in Even’s lap. He notices that his sock has got a big hole in it, and he has also managed to put on one black and one navy blue sock. Even takes a gulp of his beer, swalls slowly and locks eyes with Isak. It’s not hard to figure out what the other is thinking about right now. What Even is thinking about. But Isak isn’t going to say anything, is not going to be the one who starts it. He takes a sip of beer and moves his feet slightly in Even’s lap. 

“So...” Even’s lips are forming words without sound, like he always does when he don’t know what to say. “You charged it?”

“Hm?” 

Even just lifts his brows at Isak’s feigned innocence, doesn’t stop looking at Isak while he takes another sip of his beer. He has definitely noticed how Isak can’t stop looking at his lips and his throat, and he slips his fingers underneath the hem of Isak’s jeans. Even though he’s just touching Isak’s ankle, the touch is electric and Isak has to take a deep breath, has to remind himself that he’s the one in charge here, he has decided that. He puts his foot between Even’s thighs, pushing ever so lightly, and he feels that Even is in no way unaffected. He’s just faking it, playing it cool, but when Isak pushes harder he closes his eyes and leans back. 

Oh, Even. So good looking. Isak still can’t believe his luck. The neckline of his t-shirt is worn out, showing his clavicle. His skin is tanned and he surely tastes of sweat and cologne. Isak has to have a taste. He removes his feet and leans forward, puts his hand on Even’s chest and starts kissing his neck. Up towards the ear and then down again, getting down on his knees. Suddenly he is desperate. He has been thinking about this all day, been thinking about Even, and it’s like his body is strung high, filled with anticipation, with vibrating lumps fizzling in his blood, waiting to erupt. He reaches up to capture Even’s lips with his own, they taste like beer, his mouth tastes like beer and he unbuttons Even’s jeans while he keeps kissing him sloppily, lifts his t-shirt and licks his stomach, sniffs him while he pulls at his jeans and his boxers. He wants more, needs more. Now. 

Even is panting, lifting his hips while keeping one hand on Isak’s shoulder. “Fuck, Isak” and then lets out a muffled groan when Isak takes him in his mouth, as deep as he possibly can and immediately Even’s hand is in his hair instead, pulling slightly. He looks up, catching Even’s eyes and sinks down again while holding his gaze, wondering if anyone can see Even now. If anyone can tell what they are doing. No one can see Isak. The balcony’s banister is covered with corrugated iron and there are screen walls separating them from the neighbours. It’s really hard to spy into other residents’ balconies, but it’s not impossible if you really want to. But three floors down, from the street, you could just look up to see if someone is sitting on their balcony. The thought is exciting, almost liberating. He realizes that he doesn’t give a damn if someone sees them. He doesn’t give a damn about other people, doesn’t give a damn about anything. He’s with Even.

The bitter taste of precum fills his mouth, Even is so hard now, taking up all the space in his mouth, making his jaw ache and it’s difficult to breathe but he loves this. Loves how it makes Even’s legs tremble, and how his hands don’t know whether to caress or pull or push. Senses that Even is close now. Lets him slide out of his mouth while he looks up at a flushed Even. Isak reaches for his beer and takes another sip and can’t help but take Even in his mouth once again, while he’s still cool from the beer he just drank and Even shivers, panting heavily, eyes closed. 

“Come on baby, let’s go inside.”

***

He’s straddling Even in the bed, they’re kissing slowly, holding each other closely, just skin on skin, soft and warm. Even is pressing up against him, chasing the friction, and he pushes back and lets go, making Even whine and kiss him even harder. Isak can feel his hands stroking his back, down towards his ass where they linger before they wander up again, along his sides, his shoulders, his neck until they finally finds their place in his hair. He kisses the corner of Even’s mouth, slowly starting his journey downwards, stopping often to kiss, lick and bite. He holds Even who can’t stay still, who arches his back when Isak finds his nipples and sucks one while pinching the other. Before, Isak had taken the lead while they were making their way to the bed, kissing furiously. Midway, they broke apart, laughing as Even had to kick off his pants that had gotten bunched up around his ankels, almost making him fall over. The rest of his clothes were left for Isak to remove, and then he undressed himself while Even was watching him from the bed. Burning holes in Isaks skin with his gaze, reaching for him, blatantly displaying his want. It’s the best feeling there is. 

He sits down between Even’s legs, pushes them slightly apart with his knees, lets his hands caress the inside of Even’s thighs. With just the lightest of touches, he trails a fingertip along the muscle by the hip, makes gentle strokes just next to his erection, around his balls, inches towards his groin. Isak loves this, loves touching Even. Loves that he’s allowed to do this, that he can take his time. Sure, a quickie can be hot as well, a bj in the shower where it’s more about just getting off, but this. When he can touch and taste and feel, that is when he truly feels that they belong together, that they know each other so well, that they love each other. When he can take his time. And he will tonight. 

He reaches for the lube under the mattress. The tube has a different color from the normal one and Even raises his eyebrows, looking questioningly at Isak.

“Water based,” Isak answers while squeezing out a decent amount in his hand. He can feel Even’s gaze on him, sitting there on his knees. Isak can’t help but touch himself, just a bit, because he feels like he’s going to explode right now. Already. He can’t help but moan, and he looks at Even, licks his lips, tries to make it look good. In the beginning, he thought it was embarrassing, the sheer intensity in Even’s gaze was almost too much. Now he revels in it, knows that Even loves it. And he loves watching Even too. He squeezes out some more lube, coating Even with it, letting his fingers slide down between his cheeks. The curly hairs are still wet from Isak’s saliva and the lube are making them stick to his skin, everything slick and soft now. He adds more lube on his fingers, and with his other hand he grabs Even’s leg, pushing it against him. Touches the soft skin and coarse hairs between his cheeks, the small wrinkles around his opening. Feels how it moves, how it twitches from his touch. Feels the heat radiating from his skin. He hears Even gasp softly when his fingers don’t stay there, caress his opening in circling motions, pressing lightly. 

He pushes a fingertip inside, lets it slide out and pushes in again, tests, teases, knowing how frustrating it is to get some but not all. Even’s eyes are closed and he’s got one hand in his hair, the other one on his leg, intertwined with Isaks. He can see Even’s abs working, he tries to get closer, tries get in control, to get more. Isak pushes inside with two fingers, carefully and Even moans, arching his back, his body tense now. 

“Okay?” Isak asks, keeping still, but moving his fingers once again when Even presses against him, humming. He’s going gently, focuses on getting Even accustomed to the feeling rather than getting him off. He seems close enough anyway, and Isak wants to keep going for a long time. He can’t help but lean over to kiss him, wants to feel Even against him. He catches Even’s lips with his fingers still inside him, Even’s bent leg still between them.

“Where is it?” Even asks between kisses, and Isak smiles. “D’you wanna try?” He pulls out and reaches under the bed while Even’s hands are warm against his back, his lips against his ribs, his nose almost in Isak’s armpit. The little light on the charger is green and soon Even has examined it too. Isak feels less alone when he can see Even is flushing as well, swallowing, peeking at Isak almost shyly, but it’s okay. Isak takes it from him and kisses him again. He whispers: “I’m going to make you feel good. Okay, baby?” Then he gets down between Even’s legs again, caressing his belly, his thighs. Even is flushed all the way down to his neck now, he’s breathing quickly, watching Isak, following his every move. 

He lets the tip of the vibrator slide up and down between Even’s cheeks, before he adds more lube, making it wet and slick. Pushes it against Even, with its blunt head that narrows down before it gets thicker again. Bent, kind of shaped like an L, where the base is supposed to rest against the perineum. It slides smoothly further inside, almost as if it is getting sucked in, and Isak wants to pull it out again, wants to see the muscle of Even’s opening stretch over that thick part. He keeps Even’s cheeks apart with one hand and pulls the vibrator out slightly, touching his rim with his thumb. Pushes inside again, all the way now, feeling Even’s gaze upon him all the time, his eyes dark, mouth slightly open. 

“How does it feel?” His mouth is dry, he has to swallow, it’s difficult to speak and his voice breaks. His face is red and hot, his dick throbbing, he is so turned on right now. He reaches for Even again, touches the part of the toy that is resting against his perineum, caresses the inside of his thigh, looks into Even’s eyes. 

“It’s.. it’s a lot. It’s everywhere. Fuck. Pressing just right.” Even moves slightly, moans softly while closing his eyes, combing his hand through his hair. He’s the most beautiful thing Isak has ever seen, the bravest one Isak knows, always honest and curious and Isak wants to give him everything. He can’t resist kissing him again, has to taste him, has to taste the sheen of sweat on his skin just below his neck and he pushes lightly on the vibrator, angles it upwards and Even moans again, leaning his head back, breaking their kiss. “Shit Isak, oh god.” The next time he pushes he has his lips wrapped around Even’s dick, just circling the tip with his tongue, lets him feel the warmth and the wetness. He tastes of beer and skin and sex and Isak licks along his shaft a few times, noticing that Even has started to push back against him, against the vibrator in his hand, his moans louder now. 

Isak gets the vibrations going, just the first setting, a slow humming. He tried it in his hand this morning, but he can’t imagine what it must feel like inside. More intense than in the palm of his hand, obviously. Even jerks, Isak can see the tension in his abs and in his legs and he’s there, touching and caressing, holding him, watching him. And this. Fuck all the porn he has ever seen. Even is moaning loudly now, almost shouting his name and he lets him see, lets him control, lets him touch - but their roles now could just as easily be reversed. There’s no weird power dynamics going on, no roles that have to be played, no games. Just them. 

He holds Even’s leg up again, moves so that he can put it on Isak’s shoulder. Touches the vibrator, moves it slightly, pushes it upwards, making Even moan loudly again. He keeps it there, can feel that Even is almost shaking, breathing quickly. Wants to push him even closer to the edge, so he jerks him off a couple of times. Then he shuts the vibrator off, keeping a tight grip on the base of Even’s dick, preventing him from coming. 

“Oh, oh, fuck Isak, what are you doing?” Even almost laughs. He is still shaking, squirming a bit but not really trying to get loose. He rubs at his face with his hands, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. 

“Even, there are seven stimulation patterns, and we’ve only just tried the first one.” Isak is trying to stay serious, but he knows he’s smirking. He just can’t keep a straight face. Even looks completely ruined; wild and sweaty and so unbelievable sexy. How could Isak have ever doubted this whole thing? He lets go of his grip on Even and crawls up towards him, has to kiss him looking like that. Kisses the corner of his mouth, his lips, his cheek, forehead, earlobe. “Wanna try the second one?”

More lube, but then he decides to go straight to the third setting. The intensity of the vibrations increases and decreases evenly. Number four is more of a staccato, and he keeps it here, watches Even arch his back on the bed. Isak lets his hands slide up along his torso, down again, trails wet kisses on his belly. He traces the tip of his nose along Even’s balls, and lets his tongue follow the vibrations he can feel through Even’s skin. Puts his hands on the inside of Even’s thighs and pushes them apart, he wants to see, wants to taste. He traces with his tongue along the rim, then pushes it inside next to the silicone and actually feels the vibrations reverberate through his skull. Even is almost howling now, so he does it again. Licks wet trails along his groin and over his balls and uses his hands as well. And he shuts the toy off. Calmingly pats and caresses along Even’s thighs and can’t help but giggle when Even screams his frustration into a pillow. His chest is all flushed by now. Even is sweaty and the sheets are a wrinkly mess in the middle of the bed, since he hasn’t been able to stay still. 

“Isak, please! Come on! Ah!” He pushes his face into the pillow again, stretches his upper body but Isak is still sitting between his legs. Touching him all the time, stroking him along his legs and his stomach. Can’t keep from leaning down, licking along him again, takes him in his mouth, just carefully, loosely, wetly, moaning when he feels the wetness, the taste of Even filling his mouth, the clear liquid on his tongue and his head is spinning and his dick is aching, he hasn’t even had the time to notice, he has just been focusing on Even. Even who is panting, wincing. Isak isn’t giving him enough, just the softest touch of his mouth, carefully, while maintaining the tight grip on the base of his dick; he isn’t allowed to come yet. 

Isak really wants Even to come inside of him, he’s realized that now, but there’s no time. Next time. It’s about Even now. Once again, he lets his tongue circle the tip of his dick and then lets him go with a soft sigh. Soft fingertips on the inside of his thighs, inwards, he pulls Even’s cheeks apart. The vibrator is still in place, he pulls it out a little, pushes it inside again, watches how the tight ring of muscle stretches to accommodate the toy. He inhales sharply, can feel the precome oozing out of him. How come he got so angry at Even for buying this, when it’s one of the most exciting things he’s ever tried? Because it’s kind of forbidden? Maybe even kinky? He lets his mind wander, thinks about trying something bigger, something thicker, like a dildo, but he’s interrupted by Even saying his name, almost pleading, desperate now. 

He leans up, kissing Even, lets his own desperation bleed into the kiss, opens his mouth and sucks on Even’s tongue, lets his body lean heavily on Even’s. It’s slippery and sweaty and they’re sliding against each other, chasing the friction. Isak starts the vibrator again, a strong, even vibration this time. He can feel Even shaking beneath him, wonders if he can come from only this, from just the vibrator. He holds it firmly in place with his hand, moves it and pushes it against his prostate, keeping it there. Even has stopped kissing him back, he is just breathing heavily now, making sounds Isak has never heard before. He is half on top of Even, keeping him in place with the weight of his body, rubbing himself against Even’s hip, doesn’t want to let go to touch himself. He’s kissing Even’s neck, and he’s really sweaty by now, the hair in his neck has started to curl. Isak moves his hand to Even’s dick, still slick with lube and saliva. 

Two strokes and then Isak whispers “Come on, baby, come” against Even’s lips. And he does. More than Isak has ever seen before, the come pools on his belly, running down his sides since Even can’t stay still, he twists and turns and moans and Isak can’t hold it in anymore. He has been on edge since he opened the parcel this morning. Now with Even who never stops coming, who is pushing against him, breathing into his neck and who finally puts his hand around him, it doesn’t take long before Isak explodes between them. All the expectations, the shame, the excitement, the love: all is mixed up and blurred against Even. Because he’s got him. 

Afterwards everything is sticky and wet and sweaty, but neither of them has got the energy to move. Even let Isak carefully remove the vibrator and Isak can still feel it in the pit of his stomach, the yearning, something new, different, that he felt when he saw that black hardness against Even’s softness. Especially when Even moaned, moved, fumbled for Isak and pulled him down to lay on top of him. 

“Fucking hell, Isak.”

“Mmh? You liked it?”

“I, yeah. It was really intense.” He draws a breath, pushes his nose in Isak’s hair. “And you?”

“Mm.”

“I could tell. So you’re not mad at me?”

“I was never mad! Or... okay, maybe a little, but mostly because I was so surprised, I think.” He is drawing patterns on Even’s chest with his fingers, can feel his heart beating hard inside his chest, can feel his pulse against his temple, his own heartbeat in his stomach. He’s not mad at Even, he never is. Only at himself, sometimes. But not that much anymore. Even helps with that too. Makes him open up and go easy on himself. Makes him try new things. So when Even asks if Isak wants to know how it feels, he answers honestly. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, it means the world to me! <3


End file.
